Fehérített karácsony
by Anoriel94
Summary: Első művem, gondoltam feltesze. No,s némi javításon átesett az eredeti verzió, remélem élvezni fogjátok:  A történet arról szól, hogy kedvenceink hogyan is készülnek a karácsonyra. Jó olvasást!


Chapter1: Kis karácsony, nagy karácsony...

Seireiteiben is beköszöntött a tél, s közeledett a karácsony ünnepe. Az osztagok már javában versengtek, hogy melyiküknél lesz a legszebb idén a karácsonyfa. A tizedik osztag aprócska kapitánya szokása szerint hadnagyát kereste, mert az megint csak meglépett a munka elől. Az ötödik osztag főépülete felöl hangos sikítást lehetett hallani, szeretett Shiro-chanunk a helyszínre sietett. Ahogy sejtette, gyerekkori barátja, Momo hangját hallotta az imént. A fenyő, amely karácsonyfának készült, inkább volt nevezhető egy hatalmas hamurétegnek.

- Mi történt, Hinamori? – Kérdezte döbbent arccal Fehérke kapitány (na jó, lehet fékeznem kéne a számat, hm…)

- Egy díszt raktam a fára, amikor elkezdett dőlni, én megijedtem, és felgyújtottam Tobuimével – hadarta a hadnagy riadtan. Nos, a shinigami-nép már rég hozzászokott, hogy szeretett kis városukban mindig történik valami. Most is, főleg a tizenegyedik osztagnál volt eseménydús a készülődés.

- Gyerünk, Ken-chan! A mi fánk lesz a legszebb! – visítozta vidáman az apró hadnagy, Yachiru kapitánya vállán csimpaszkodva. Kenpachi simán a hátára vette a hatalmas darab fát, akárcsak a híres Toldi Miklós a kocsirudat.

- Kapitány, vigyázzon a… – sikoltott Nanao kezét a szája elé kapva ijedtében. Sajnos elkésett, mivel kapitánya alatt a létra már javában borult a gravitációs erők hatására, kapitányostul elterült a padlón.

- Jól van? – Rohant oda a nő.

- Nanao drágám, egy csókodtól már is jobban leszek – próbálkozott, mint mindig, ám a válasz csak azért is ugyanaz volt: imádott hadnagya jókorát sózott rá a méretes lexikonnal, melyet állandóan magánál tartott.

A hatodik osztag hadnagya és a kis csapat idén Karakura városkában ünnepelt. Közösen állítottak fát az Urahara Vegyesboltban, amihez a fiúk erejére mindenképp szükség volt.

- Ettől súlyosabb darabot nem találtál, Répafej? – Morgott Renji a fa tömege alatt.

- Fogd be, örülj, hogy ezt el tudtuk hozni! – vágott vissza Ichigo.

- Repül a papucs! – Ordibálta egy szőke, copfos, kerti törpének is beillő lány. Az emlegetett papucs mellé egy szintén szőke, fogkrémreklámba is beillő vigyorú Shinji is szép repülés-bemutatót hajtott végre.

- Hiyori, ez most mire jó? – Tette fel a volt kapitány a kérdést, és már is húzta volna a nyúlcipőt, de a lány tejszínhab-támadása még így is betalált egyenesen az arcába.

- Fogd vissza magad, kerti törpe! – szólt be neki Ichigo, miután a fenyő is méltó helyére került. Persze elfelejtette, hogy ez az előbbi elszólás következményekkel jár az exhadnagy részéről.

- Kit neveztél kerti törpének, Eperke? – Vicsorogta baljóslatú, sötét hangon Hiyori.

- Egyértelmű… különben is, nem vagyok Eperke! – ordította a narancshajú.

- Dehogy nem, meglesheted a szótáram, itt van nálam – préselte ki magából a szőke copfos, ugyanis Ichigo képét látva kitört belőle a nevetés. A helyettes shinigami arca versenyre kelhetett volna Renji hajszínével.

- Szánalmas vagy, Kurosaki – jelentette ki az emlegetett hadnagy.

- Kuss, Ananászfej! – Vágott vissza Ichigo igencsak sértődötten. Hiyori hadműveletét így se úszta meg.

- MEGÖLLEK, TE KIS KERTI TÖRPE! – óbégatta a narancshajú srác magából kikelve.

Eközben Ishida és Inoue a karácsonyfa díszeit, és a gyertyákat vették meg.

- Orihime, biztos jó ötlet volt ennyit elhozni? Nem lesz túl sok? – Nyögte Ishida a díszek súlyát cipelve. Orihime díszből és gyertyából három-háromdoboznyit vett, s a nagyobbik részét szegény Ishida nyakába sózta.

- Ugyan Ishida-kun! Meglátod, Kurosaki-kun nagyon fog örülni! – Felelte talán túl nagy lelkesedéssel Orihime.

- Hát jó, te tudod - hagyta rá a quincy.

A vegyesboltban eléggé érdekes látvány fogadta őket: távollétükben Hiyorinak hála a fa sikeresen kikötött a túlvilágon. Fenyő híjában a helyettes shinigamit, Kurosaki Ichigót állították be a karácsonyfa szerepébe.

- Na de… hol van Kurosaki-kun? – A meglepett Orihime értetlen tekintettel nézett körbe, és kereste a narancshajú fiút eredménytelenül. Legalább is ezt hitte ő. Az előbbi fa helyén valami narancs tetejű állt, egészen emberszerű, fenyőágakkal díszítve. Nem is gondolta volna, hogy az a bizonyos fenyőfa Ichigo. Eperkére még egy égősort is ráaggattak, a hangulat kedvéért.

- Hm, egészen egyedi megoldás – jegyezte meg Ishida, arcán egy gonosz mosollyal. Jinta és Ururu hasukat fogták a nevetéstől Urahara két oldalán.

- Te csak kussolj, idióta quincy – mérgelődött a pórul járt helyettes.

- Jé, a karácsonyfa tud beszélni! – Visongott Orihime felderült hangon. A két gyerek erre még inkább felemelt hanggal tudatta jó kedvét.

- Kezdhetjük is a díszítést, már csak négy napunk van hátra karácsonyig – javasolta a bolt tulajdonosa. A szőke, zöld-fehér kalapos Urahara jókat derült a látványon, na meg persze „tanítványa" bosszúságán is. Legszebb öröm a káröröm, nemde?


End file.
